Madness, Sugar, and Monkeys!
by Redheadedangel003
Summary: Tristan dancing to Britney Spears-You Drive me Crazy? If that isn't reason enough to read my fic-come and join the insanity!


Such A BAD idea indeed!

Angel: Ever wondered just how barmy it would be, if the cast were to be introduced to the internet or the telephone or the email or...dare I say it: Me?? If not-start wondering- coz this fic is as barmy as you can get-and it is I who shall introduce it to them one at a time!!! (Hee-Hee!!!)

I would like to say a big thanku - to all those who reviewed my much more serious story, which you shall find if you click on my blue name-because I can _never_ remember what it is called!!! Mwahahahaha!!! Well, on with the show…

Let's duel!!!

_In the living room I am typing up my maths coursework, and Bakura is staring annoyed at me, and casually I start of a cool conversation…_

Angel: What?

Bakura: What?

Angel: I asked you first!

Bakura: I asked you second!

Angel: Whatever!!! What are you staring at? Take a picture it will last longer, and don't touch what you can't afford either! Ha!!!

Bakura: O-O

Angel: O-O

Bakura: O-O

Angel: O-o

Bakura: O-O

Angel: O-O (Meh!)

Bakura: O-

Angel: Hah! You lose the staring contest!!!

Bakura: Why am I in this god damn fic anywayz?

Angel: Courtesy of moi, I can assure you!

Bakura:…

Angel: This is the part where you ask me what I am doing!!!

Bakura: Oh yeah! What are you doing?

Angel: _Cheesy grin, and eyes glittering manically. _Wouldn't you like to know?

Bakura: Yeah, I really would.

Angel: Too bad, I was going to tell you! _Laughs and can't stop-sugar (I blame sugar!)_

Bakura: Hmm. _Turns and fiddles with his science project. _

Angel: What are you doing?

Bakura: Wouldn't you like to know?

Angel: Yeah I really would!

Bakura: Too bad, I was going to tell you!

Angel: - Er…didn't I hear that somewhere before???

Tristan: Yeah! You did!

Angel and bakura: Er…how did you get here???

Tristan: Wouldn't you like to know?

Angel: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THAT STUPID JOKE!!! _Takes out her impending stick of doom and thrusts it at him, whilst the finger of shame is upon him too-severe punishment indeed!)_

Tristan: No!! Not the finger of shame!!!

Bakura: How did you get here anyway?

Tristan: I appeared in my many crazy ways of appearing. (Does a dance to you You Drive me Crazy by Britney Spears!!!)

Bakura: --

Angel: Wah!!! Save me!!! Anyone!! Anyone!!!

Bakura: No-one can save you from insanity-you are insane!!!

Angel: How dare you insult me you Baka!!!

Bakura: Moi? Hey Tristan is not me!

Tristan: You drive me crazy!!! I just can't sleep!!!

Angel: '-' What on earth….OH!... ICECREAM!!!

Bakura: Oh no… people reading this fic, I urge you, don't mention ice-cream or…

Tristan: Showers!

Angel: Woo! Showers. They can be hot cold cool warm….ahhh. I want one. Now!

Bakura: Im going to walk away now, and I am going to walk away slowly….no sudden movements….

Angel: Bakura! _Takles__ him to ground!_

Tristan: Britney Spears!!!

Angel: --

Bakura:--

Tristan: What? I was being insane too!

Angel: You freak of nature! I banish you with the finger of shame!

Tristan: Nooooooooooooooooo!!! Not the finger of shame!!!

_A puff of smoke devours him from fic and we are left pleasantly alone, thank gawd!_

Bakura: Well…that was very disturbing!

Angel: Indeed. Let's go crazy with sugar…

Bakura: Ok. -

Mokuba: Sugar? Where?

Noah: Don't forget me bro!!!

Angel: Aren't you meant to be our age Noah? 16???

Noah: Yeah I am anyway!

Angel: But you are really really short!

Noah: I'm not short…_stares embarrassed to the floor…_I just did not eat my vegetables…

Mokaba: Sugar? Sugar? Sugar? Where? Where?

Angel: Why are monkeys so cool man!

Bakura: You still haven't told me what you are doing on the computer!!!

Tristan: You drive me CRAZY!

All, apart from Tristan: Just what are you on mate???

Mokuba: I want some!!!

Angel: Well, that's it for now FOLKS! And I'll leave you to wonder; Will mokuba find the sugar? And does Noah really blame his shortness on not eating his veg?

Noah: I heard that!!!

Angel: …And will bakura ever find out the point of being in this fic, and what I was doing on the computer? And will I ever understand my love for monkeys! Save the grapes! My insanity continues! Coffee. Strawberries and Cream! Will I ever be Sane??? NO!!!

Hope you liked this white-jacket wrote fic. And please-please-please spread the insanity. R and R or I'll be forced to write more!!!

Tristan: YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!!!

Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: I congratulate you Bakura that was pleasantly random…

Bakura: - It was fun.

Mokuba: SUGAR!

Angel: For gods sake we get the message you BAKA!!!


End file.
